An eternal love
by Chel-Thje
Summary: Oneshot: What if Oscar and André had always loved each other, even before they knew it? ... translated from the french fic 'un amour éternel' from Ghis


Characters: Oscar and André, and granny. I don't own this characters

Fandom: Rose of Versailles

Original author: Ghis

Where to find the original version: excessfanfiction, section drama

...

**An eternal love**

Oscar and André, aged respectively 6 and 7, had hidden in one of the boxes at the back of the stables. Their blond and brown haired little heads could be seen, peeked over the top as they seemed to be looking very attentively at something: they listened to the whisperings of the two servant who had come to meet each other in the stables between their shifts.

-"I love you" said the man.

-"I love you too." answered the woman.

And then lots of kisses followed, longing and ardent. It was the first time those kids saw two grown ups kiss each other. It had surprised them. But they had very well understood that when two persons loved each other, they kissed to show their affection. The lovers left, while two children stayed behind, looking at each other.

-"Will we do that too, when we'll be older?" asked Oscar.

-"...Yes."Answered André. "If we stay friends and we still like each other as much as we do now."

-"It looks disgusting to kiss someone on the mouth."

-"I don't want to grow up yet, and when we are big, we'll do what we want to do. We won't be obligated to kiss each other on the mouth."

The two children went back to their games. In the evening, during dinner, it was the woman they saw earlier in the stables who was in charge of the service that day.

In the end, the moment to go to sleep came. Granny each took them to their own rooms, and tucked them in. She knew that afterwards, André would slip out of the bed to join Oscar to sleep with her instead, but she had never been able to separate those two kids. If it wasn't André who came, it would be Oscar.

The next day was just a common day. At least, in the beginning it was. Oscar and André attended their lessons with their teacher, and later on joined the General for their fencing and shooting lessons. In the afternoon, they were free. It was a drizzly day, so the two children were forced to stay inside. André and Oscar went to the library. As usual, they played and laughed a lot. And then suddenly, just when Granny passed in the hallway, she heard a dispute breaking out. The bickering seemed to be about a book Oscar had wanted to see, but André had taken first. He didn't want to give in to Oscar.

Granny came closer to observe them. She didn't want to intervene if it didn't turn out into a fight.

-"Give it to me!" yelled Oscar.

-"No!" answered André. "I had it first, you've had your chance."

Oscar tried to rip the books out of André's hands, but he steadily refused to let go. Oscar started sulking.

-"You're doing it on purpose, to hurt me," she said, with dangerous sparkles in her blue eyes.

-"But... no, Oscar..."

-"You don't love me anymore..."

-"Why would you say that..."

-"You had promised me to never love anyone else but me, and now you're doing this on purpose to hurt me."

Granny couldn't believe her eyes. She had never thought that her proud Oscar could talk like that.  
>But it was true that André was her hero, and she wasn't her usual self when she was not with him. She absolutely had to make sure that Oscar wouldn't find out that she had heard her talking like that later on. The children continued.<p>

-"But Oscar, you know I love you very much. Just like the man and the woman we saw yesterday."

-"No, it's not true. Otherwise you would give me that book."

-"Here..."

And, Oscar smiled. André as well. In the end, it seemed it was only one of Oscar's whims, because all of a sudden she seemed no longer interested in the literature.

-"Do you think we'll always love each other, forever?" asked Oscar.

-"Of course." said André, sure of himself. "Nobody can come between us ever."

-"Then we can do the same as that man and woman?"

-"I think we can."

Granny almost fainted. André and Oscar had approached each other and then, suddenly had stopped very brusque, with their faces only a few centimeters away from the other. Then there was some hesitation, but closely after followed a big, clumsy kiss on the mouth. The two children quickly pulled away, horrified by what they had done. They wiped their mouth with the back of their hand.

-"Bweurk." was André's first reaction. "That's disgusting. Why would adults want to do that?"

-"Aargh" came Oscar's reply, who had the same expression of disgust on her face.

Granny had wanted to intervene, but seen the reaction of the two children, she was quite sure they wouldn't try doing it ever again.

Years later, she remembered that one particular situation when one morning, she had come to wake Oscar up very early. She had knocked the door very softly, but nobody had answered. While she crossed the still dark salon, the thing she saw nailed her to the ground. Oscar was very well awake, and her body twisted from all the pleasure it received und André's, who was covering her with kisses. The two lovers kissed, mouths wide open, so much they desired each other. Each called the other one their life, their other half, their love. Then, the kisses became much more violent, so painful it was not to be able to express the intensity of their love by their bodies.

Granny had stayed motionless from the surprise, completely overwhelmed by the situation her two little darlings were in. She left the room as discretely as possible, and closed the door of Oscar's apartments with a wildly beating heart.

She had received the proof of the thing she had always suspected. André and Oscar had never really been friends. During their childhood, the deep bond that connected them couldn't be anything else but friendship or a siblings' bond. But after growing up, love had finally claimed it's rights. A violent love, irresistible, hard but soft at the same time, had undeniably linked their lives to one another. It had been decided long ago, maybe even before they were born. They were two soulmates, and they were made for each other, destined to be always together. Even the general couldn't have done anything against it.

When granny saw the bodies of her two children being brought back to the mansion that afternoon of the 14th July in 1789, she wasn't surprised when they told her that André and Oscar had died only a few hours separate from each other. It was a sign of destiny: they only existed to be together, not only in life, but also in the afterlife. Strangely, she didn't feel any pain. That evening, granny went to sleep. And then, she went again to carry out the task she had always took upon herself. Watching over those two beings who loved each other more than anything else. In her sleep, she went to join them, with a smile on her lips.

The End  
>...<p>

Do not comment about writing style or try to influence the story, because this is only a translation from someone else's story.

Comments to encourage my translation work are always welcome though.


End file.
